


A Matter of Language

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Movie Night, Capwolf, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Clint is pretty sure Thor has been using some sort of magical mind reading to understand Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	A Matter of Language

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Mind Reading” [C5] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

Clint shoves his handful of popcorn into his mouth, some kernels don’t make it in and are added to the mess around his lap. Natasha glares at him and flicks some of the stray popcorn fell too close back his way. He sends her a smile, picking up one of the kernels and tossing it back into his mouth. Natasha wrinkles her nose in disgust.

He turns his attention back to the film. It wasn’t Movie Night Friday, but it was one of _those_ nights. It wasn’t too bad honestly. Captain America tuning into a werewolf every full moon. Clint had always wanted a dog. It wasn’t exactly the same thing, but you took what you got.

Thor walked into the room and Steve picked himself up of the floor with a short bark, his tail thumping against the couch. “Sorry I took so long, but you’ll forgive me that as I got you the treat I promised” the man says. Thor gives the werewolf a large meaty bone.

Natasha shushes him. Clint agrees with her. This is a great movie, no one should dare talk through it.

And for a while everything is fine, and everyone is watching the movie quietly.

Steve had tired of his bone nearly 20 minutes ago, laying it to rest beside him. The werewolf’s ears lay flat against his head, he keeps looking back at everyone on the couch. Though he seems to have an interest in Thor in particular.

After a while Steve let out a long sad whine.

Thor laughed in response. “Steven, if you wanted a cuddle, all you had to do was hop up here” the man says.

Steve lets out a happy rumbling noise and hops up into the couch. The large werewolf curls around between Thor and the back of the couch, wrapping around to lay his large head in the Thunder God’s Lap, letting out a satisfied huff. They were sickenly sweet together.

Clint tosses his head back with a sigh. This was just one of the weird things about being on a team with a Norse God and America’s favourite wartime hero turned werewolf. He is more than half convinced that Thor had used some sort of magical nonsense to have some sort of telepathic connection with Steve while he was a werewolf. Clint _loves_ dogs, but there was no way to pick that much from a couple of whines and barks. It was like they were having full conversations sometimes – which wasn’t fair – not just someone talking to a dog… werewolf… whatever.

There really was only one solution. Thor was using some sort of magic to read Steve’s mind as a werewolf. It was the only thing that made sense.

Thor notices Clint’s attention on him, apparently. Which is creepy, because what if Thor was reading his mind? How would he know? Were there any signs? God, he hates magic.

“Friend Barton, is there something I can help you with?” Thor says. Steve lifts his head from the god’s lap, cocking his head curiously at Clint.

“How do you know what he wants so well?” Clint says. He wasn’t going to accuse Thor of mind reading yet, he wanted to gather more information first, to see if Thor would just admit it.

“Who? Steven?” Thor asks.

“Yes.” Clint says. “It’s like you both have full conversations, but that shouldn’t be possible. He speaks dog.”

“We do have full conversations.” Thor says. He would throw his popcorn at Thor out of frustration if it didn’t taste so good.

“But how? He’s a werewolf! How do you understand what he’s saying? It’s like you're reading his mind or something.” Well, he said it, but at least not outright. If Thor was going to admit to the mind reading that would be entirely on him.

“The Allspeak” Thor says.

“The what?” Clint exclaims.

“Allspeak is the language understood by all. All Asgardians know Allspeak.”

“What! So you actually understand what Steve has been saying?” Clint shouts.

“Aye.”

“So you haven't been magically reading Steve’s mind?”

“Nay, I haven’t”

All the energy drains out of Clint and he collapses back against the couch. “Okay.” He says. What else could he say? Thor could apparently talk to everything, including 9 foot werewolf super soldiers.

Steve gets up from his position and slowly crawls across the couch towards him, carefully moving around the couches other occupants. When he reaches Clint he butts his head against his and licks his nose.

Clint laughs and pushes Steve away. “You’re breath stinks, Cap” he says.

Steve barks.

“Steven says your breath stunk first.”

“Mutt” Clint says, swatting at Steve playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Matter of Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268261) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou)




End file.
